


Las líneas de Charles

by lprock



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Falling In Love, Friendship, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Tension, Slash, True Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lprock/pseuds/lprock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier es un exitoso columnista de la revista Caspartina, una publicación mensual con temas variados desde investigaciones políticas, análisis económicos y literarios hasta temas cotidianos dirigido al público de clase media alta de Estados Unidos. La revista tiene éxito, y en parte – aunque a Charles no le gusta aceptarlo - es por la columna “Las líneas de Charles” – según Charles “intento de aspirante a escritor”- . Todo parece transcurrir dentro del perfecto equilibrio, cuando  un buen día Charles sube las escaleras que conducen al edificio de la revista, y saliendo ve a un hombre pulcramente vestido, caminar con prisa. ¿Trabajará en el edificio?, ¿Será una visita?. Oh claro, seguro es uno de los modelos de las páginas de moda, porque con esa apariencia, es perfectamente lógico.<br/>Charles está decidido a averiguar quién es este misterioso hombre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Las líneas de Charles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Charles lines](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3176634) by [lprock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lprock/pseuds/lprock). 



> Esta historia salió como una rara combinación de muchas cosas que tienen a Charlie y Erik como centro de todo.  
> Espero que disfruten.  
> Los personajes no son míos.  
> Los errores...sí. Me disculpo por ellos.

Charles es un columnista. Siendo honestos, él no imaginaba terminar en ese empleo. Pero, no puede quejarse, su columna es muy popular y era una manera de que sus ideas no podían quedarse en su computadora y que el mundo debía conocer su genialidad. Cuando todo parece en equilibrio, un misterioso hombre le cambia la vida, y la escritura.

 

“(...) Y es así cómo veo a la última cumbre del clima. No me parece coherente que se realicen tantas cumbres de los líderes mundiales que de seguro se alojan en los mejores hoteles, comen la mejor comida y pasan los días buscando promesas que alegren a todos, comprometiéndose por cada uno de sus ciudadanos a reducir el efecto en la capa de ozono. Pero ¿usted dejaría de ir al trabajo en automóvil? –sí, ese automóvil que tanto le costó pagar- y lo cambiaría por una bicicleta?, ¿Usted compraría elementos más ecológicos a pesar de su alto costo?, no lo creo mi amigo. Por eso creo que las cumbres de lo que sea no sirve, porque mientras usted y yo no cambiemos de actitud, cada vez serán más las reuniones de lujo fingiendo salvar al mundo, cuando en realidad esa tarea está en nuestras manos”.

* Charles F. Xavier

Columnista

Ph D en Genética

Universidad de Oxford

Visitas: 234.987

 

Así termina una de las últimas columnas de Charles, que a pesar de su doctorado en genética, decidió dedicarse a la escritura. O intenta, según él que intenta con este tipo de columnas descubiertas hace poco más de un año por una de sus amigas cercanas, Emma Frost. Ella había insistido en que sus ideas no podían quedarse en su computadora y que el mundo debía conocer su genialidad. Emma utilizó sus “contactos” - que Charles prefiere no conocer - para conseguir una publicación en la prestigiosa revista Caspartina, una publicación mensual con temas variados desde investigaciones políticas, análisis económicos y literarios hasta temas cotidianos dirigido al público de clase media alta de Estados Unidos. La revista tiene éxito, y en parte – aunque Charles no le gusta aceptarlo - es por las críticas que la columna “Las líneas de Charles”.

Cuando recibió el primer pago por su primera publicación Charles sentía muy agradecido con Emma y le compró un regalo, chocolates y una cena. Charles por fin había publicado algo, si bien llevaba casi seis meses escribiendo sobre todo, su trabajo era conocido por su pequeño círculo de amigos y su computadora. El haber publicado en esa revista le dio una esperanza para seguir escribiendo. La primera columna recibió una buena valoración por los ejecutivos de la revista. Una mañana de viernes, eran las 08:06 hacía frío y llovía cuando el teléfono sonó. Charles sacó la mano buscando a tientas el maldito teléfono, cuando lo alcanzó contestó con una voz perdida.

“Hola?”, dijo, su brazo se congelaba y solo quería terminar con la llamada para seguir en el calor de su cama.

“Buenos días. ¿Es el señor Charles Xavier?, preguntó una dulce voz de mujer al otro lado, Charles estaba confundido. Confundido y con mucho sueño porque se quedó despierto hasta las cuatro de la mañana escribiendo algunas ideas.

“Si”, respondió acomodándose en un codo para intentar sentarse y que su voz no suene tan perezosa.

“Llamo de parte de la revista Caspartina, quisiéramos saber si usted puede reunirse con nosotros   a las tres de esta tarde”, preguntó la amable voz.

Charles se sentó de golpe y todo el sueño que tenía se le esfumó.

“Claro, ¿Hay algún problema? Porque yo ya cobré el cheque y--”, tartamudeaba.

“No se preocupe, señor Xavier, no hay ningún problema, pero el motivo de su reunión solo le puede ser comunicado a usted en la reunión, que por lo que escuché ya aceptó”, respondió la voz en un tono tranquilizante.

“De acuerdo, estaré ahí a las tres”, respondió.

“Bueno, entonces esta tarde cuando llegue a recepción, pregunte por Moira y con gusto lo yo llevaré a la sala de reuniones. Lo veo luego”, Moira se despidió.

Charles estaba sentado en su cama, con el torso desnudo y la piel se había comenzado a enfriar.

Dejó el teléfono y ya estaba emocionado por la reunión, Moira – ese era su nombre?- le había dicho que no se preocupe, así que decidió levantarse. Salió de la cama y el frío golpeó su cuerpo desnudo – sí, desnudo, pues así le gustaba dormir -  cuando se dirigía al baño.

Mientras estaba bajo la caricia del agua caliente, Charles pensaba con esperanza en la llamada. ¿Podría ser una oportunidad para que pueda trabajar como escritor, por fin, después de tantos meses?. Después de terminar su doctorado, Charles quería más que solo investigar teorías y permanecer en un laboratorio, quería expresarse y decidió tomarse un tiempo para explorar esa faceta de su vida, sin la presión de sus estudios, se dedicaba casi todo el día a leer, escribir y seguir escribiendo. Cuando se mudó en clubes de lectura conoció a unos pocos amigos, entre ellos Emma, una asesora de moda de varias revistas, ella coordinaba las sesiones fotográficas de muchas de las publicaciones más importantes. Además estaba Alex Summers y Armando Muñoz, dos amigos de secundaria que habían desertado de la universidad para dedicarse al arte callejero, o mejor dicho, tomar objetos de la calle y convertirlos en obras de arte, que eran compradas por ricachones excéntricos.

Con toda la creatividad que le rodeaba, Charles estaba más que feliz, por momentos olvidaba la idea de intentar conocer a alguien con quien compartir sus sueños y anhelos, su visión del mundo y de la vida, y también tener sexo, porque Charles siempre había tenido dificultades para conectarse físicamente con alguien sólo porque sí, quería tocar los sentimientos del otro y fundirse en su cuerpo... pero eso no había pasado desde la  universidad. Para su desventura, su última pareja solo quería sexo y nada más. Charles se alejó y decidió seguir sus principios y su vida. Así llegó a Nueva York buscando seguir sus instintos.

Con todo el nerviosismo, Charles no pudo comer y fue a la sede de la revista en el centro de la  ciudad. Un edificio de 50 plantas se alzaba imponente. En él, además de la revista, estaban negocios importantes vinculados a la publicación.

Cuando llegó a la recepción preguntó por Moira, quien lo esperaba con un traje rosa de dos piezas, una cabellera castaña atada en una cola de caballo destacaban sus finas facciones. Su cálida sonrisa hizo que Charles se calme un poco mientras se dirigían a una de las salas de reuniones en los pisos intermedios.

Moira saludó con amabilidad a sus colegas, ella era la asistente del jefe de redacción, con quien Charles se entrevistaría. Moira no había dado detalles de la reunión a más de un saludo cordial  y conversación superficial mientras llegaban.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, Moira tocó la puerta y entró. “Señor McCoy, el señor Xavier ya está aquí”, anunció con amabilidad invitando a Charles a entrar.

Charles entró con pasos lentos y saludó.

“Buenas tardes, Charles Xavier”, tendió la mano para estrecharla con Hank.

“Hank McCoy, mucho gusto en conocerte, por favor llámame Hank”, dijo el joven. Charles podía asegurar que tenían casi la misma edad. La imagen joven y fresca de Hank no parecía a la de un jefe, sin duda debe ser muy competente para ocupar ese puesto, pensó.

“Espero no haber sido imprudente al convocarte a una reunión de una manera tan rápida, pero necesitaba hablar contigo”, dijo

“Claro que no Hank, siempre será un placer”, respondió Charles.

“El motivo de esta reunión es para hablar de tu columna, nos pareció muy interesante y al público le gustó”, dijo sin mayor rodeo. Charles se acomodó en su asiento frente al escritorio de Hank quien ocupaba un asiento similar.

“Lo que queremos proponerte es que seas un columnista regular de la revista,  tendrás mayores beneficios al margen del pago por tu trabajo”, continuó Hank. Charles tuvo que procesar lo que escuchaba, por fin encontraba un lugar donde expresarse como escritor.

“Claro, que tendrás que asistir a las reuniones periódicamente para coordinar el trabajo, proponer tus ideas y conocer al equipo", prosiguió.

Charles quería saltar de su asiento, pero guardo su compostura y respondió.

“Claro, estaría dispuesto, esta es una revista muy prestigiosa y me gustaría ser parte del equipo”,  dijo con una sonrisa.

“me alegra escucharlo, tenía preparados varios argumentos para convencerte, pero me alegra que hayas decidido trabajar con nosotros, y está demás decirte que puedes contar con mi ayuda para lo que necesites”, agregó Hank. En ese momento Charles estaba seguro que su vida cambiaría y que había encontrado a un amigo.

Las reuniones planificadas se realizaban una vez a la semana para que las ideas de los columnistas sean planteadas y se coordine el avance de los temas del resto de las secciones.

De esa manera el producto final iba a estar metódicamente elaborado para satisfacer a los lectores y, por su puesto, a los inversores de la publicación.

En las reuniones fue conociendo a los miembros del equipo, estaba Moira, quien se encargó de presentarle a todos los redactores, entre ellos, Sean, que se ocupaba del área de finanzas, y ángel que cubría el área de entretenimiento. El resto eran periodistas e investigadores que trabajaban todos los días en la revista.

A medida que pasaban las reuniones, Charles notó más afinidades con algunos miembros del equipo, les gustaba escribir sobre sus temas y esa pasión fue compartida por Charles.

Columna tras columna, Charles fue ganándose el respeto de sus compañeros y del público que reaccionaba muy bien a su trabajo, que de traducía en ventas de la revista en sus versiones físicas y digitales.

“Las líneas de Charles”, después de un año se habían convertido en una de las favoritas de muchos, eso hizo que su salario se incremente y obtenga mayor reconocimiento por ese trabajo.

Charles conocía a casi todos los trabajadores de la revista, porque al no tener la presión de un horario, podía tomarse la libertad de charlar con ellos en los horarios disponibles, antes o después de las reuniones semanales.

Era viernes de nuevo, se acercaba el medio día y a Charles le gustaba la comida de la cafetería de la revista, no solo por la comida, sino porque así estaba acompañado con el resto del equipo.

Todo parece transcurrir dentro del perfecto equilibrio... cuando un buen día Charles llevaba se vistió con lo primero que encontró: unos pantalones jeans desgastados y una sudadera gris. Charles sube las escaleras que conducen al edificio de la revista, y saliendo' ve a un hombre pulcramente vestido, caminar con prisa.

Charles sintió que todo el mundo a su alrededor se detenía, quedó atrapado por la imagen de ese hombre en un traje gris con el pelo castaño brillando a la luz del sol.

Charles se detuvo y vio que el hombre se acercaba, iba junto a otro de pelo oscuro, pero a quien le importa el otro, Charles no podía dejar de mirarlo, memorizar cada línea, cada movimiento mientras caminaba. El hombre iba revisando su tableta y en un momento fugaz, sus miradas se cruzaron. Charles sintió una descarga, un flash, un choque eléctrico, no sabía que era, pero sin duda era la sensación más desconcertante que había sentido.

Cuando parecía que el hombre se detenía y lo miraba, su acompañante lo tomó del brazo y lo condujo al interior de un vehículo con vidrios oscuros.

Charles lo vio y sintió que su teléfono vibraba en el bolsillo, Hank y el equipo ya lo esperaban para almorzar. Cuando terminó de leer el mensaje se apresuró al edificio.

Cuando Charles entró en el ascensor no pudo evitar preguntarse de dónde había salido alguien tan increíble.

¿Trabajará en el edificio?, ¿Será una visita?. Oh claro, seguro es uno de los modelos de las páginas de moda, porque con esa apariencia, es perfectamente lógico.

Charles había memorizado las facciones del hombre, un rostro cincelado, y una mirada con ojos claros, que por más que intentó recordar, no supo decir si eran verdes o azules, o grises???

La delgada y esbelta figura del hombre era perfecta, su ropa, por más que sea fina, parecía pecadora al esconder el indudablemente perfecto cuerpo de aquel hombre.

Durante el almuerzo no presta atención a lo que pasa a su alrededor, ni a lo que come, porque no puede dejar de pensar en aquel hombre. Era como si de la nada todos sus pensamientos terminarán en él. Tenía tantas preguntas para saber si alguna vez podía volver a encontrarlo, que era frustrante.

Charles está decidido a averiguar quién es este misterioso hombre.

Esa noche Charles no puede leer, no puede dormir, no puede dejar de pensar en aquel hombre misterioso. Tiene tantas cosas que expresar que las palabras parecen ahogarlo, tenía que hallar la manera de dejar fluir todos esos pensamientos. Una vez Emma le había mencionado que las palabras, para vivir, necesitan ser comunicadas, escuchadas por alguien, sino su objetivo de vida no se cumple y ellas, por más hermosas que sean, mueren de soledad. Eso era lo que charles no quería. No quería que sus palabras contenidas mueran y tampoco quería la soledad, porque después de mucho tiempo había encontrado interés en un ser humano real, (sí, así de patético sonaba) fuera de sus investigaciones y personajes ficticios.

Eran las tres de la madrugada, y Charles encendió la computadora y comenzó a escribir.

En un documento en blanco, comenzó a escribir, dejando que las palabras fluyan libres.

DOC 1

Cómo empezar a expresar esto. Pues, no lo sé. Resulta que vivía mi vida tranquilamente, hasta que un buen día mis ojos encontraron a una de las figuras más exquisitas de la creación. Eras tú, en tu traje plateado con la luz bañando tu hermoso cabello y tu rostro era uno de los más perfectos que había visto en mi vida, oh. ¿Estoy empezando a sonar cursi? Ok te doy la razón en eso, porque desde que te vi no te puedo sacar de mi mente.

El cerebro tiene varias zonas en las cuales almacena distintos tipos de recuerdos, pero en tu caso, creo que tu recuerdo está invadiendo todas las áreas de mi cerebro ocasionando miles de pensamientos en un instante.

Tu mirada me tiene intrigado, si hubiera estado más cerca, lo hubiera sabido con certeza, pero tus ojos son azules o verdes?, o ambos?.

Quiero escribir más, pero la sinapsis de mis neuronas no alcanza a plasmar en palabras el torbellino de sentimientos que tengo en este instante.

Me pregunto quién eres.

No lo sé. Pero estoy seguro de que quiero saberlo.

…........................

Ya está, ya lo escribió, guardó el documento y se fue a dormir.

Mejor dicho, intentó cerrar los ojos y lo primero que encontró es la persistente imagen de su desconocido. Imaginaba cómo sería su voz, si tendría algún acento, si sería suave o fuerte.

Pensaba en qué le gustaría hacer en su tiempo libre, si era amante de la lectura, o de los espectáculos o deportes.

También imaginaba si tendría pareja, (él o ella. Rogaba conscientemente de que fuera un "él"... y si se trataba de rogar, imploraba porque esté libre).

Maldición. Ese pensamiento lo llevó a otro que se dirigió directo hasta el sur.

Su pene había empezado a notar el enorme interés que ese recuerdo le provocaba, y cuando Charles se dio cuenta tenía una erección que palpitaba, el roce de las sábanas estimulaba aún más esos pensamientos.

Charles se dejó llevar con sus recuerdos, pensando en tener los labios de su desconocido, en su polla. El calor se incrementó en su cuerpo y comenzó a acariciarse, primero lentamente, y luego el ritmo se aceleró hasta arrancar jadeos y respiraciones erráticas de Charles.

La imagen de aquel hombre tan elegante lo excitaba tanto que fue suficiente para que venga con fuerza.

Su respiración era difícil y mientras se relajó, sumido en el clímax, pensó en que la idea de escribir sus pensamientos no era del todo mala.

Se levantó de la cama, la brisa fría golpeó su cuerpo, la humedad de su piel se enfrío de inmediato. Entonces abrió su documento inicial y continuó escribiendo.

CONT

Usted, usted tiene la culpa de uno de los mejores orgasmos de mi vida, que pasaron, hace unos tres minutos. Podría sonar patético, de nuevo, pero es así. El solo hecho de recordar su perfecta presencia, sus rasgos - tan calientes - fue suficiente para tener a mi polla satisfecha.

Imagino que sueno vulgar, pero, sólo puedo imaginar cómo se ve su cuerpo desnudo, como se oyen sus gemidos, cómo se siente su piel contra la mía cuando hacemos el amor frente a mi puerta.

…………………………………

¿Qué demonios pasa conmigo? Charles Francis Xavier, sólo estoy escribiendo lo que piensas y ya estas duro de nuevo, quién eres, un adolescente?... Los pensamientos eran tan fuertes que a estas alturas era imposible dejar de lado al desconocido.

No fue mucho en realidad, Charles estaba más tranquilo, pero aún necesitaba publicarlo. Googleó algunas opciones y encontró un nuevo sitio, aparentemente popular, en el que las personas publicaban sus pensamientos, fotografías, videos y todo lo que se les ocurría, era abierto y era sencillo registrase sin pensarlo más tiempo se registró y abrió.

“Pensamientos... a causa tuya"

"Un sitio dedicado a expresar mis sentimientos destinados a ti, mi desconocido”

y en la identificación firmaba simplemente con una X

Además se había asegurado que no haya manera de que lo contacten o identifiquen y la gente podía dejar comentarios, y compartir las entradas por redes sociales.

La página era simple, una pantalla en negro, letras blancas y eso era todo, la simplicidad al máximo.

El tipo de letra era cualquiera, menos la Times New Roman, fuera de eso, no había nada más.

Charles decidió dormir un poco para trabajar - en su trabajo real - al día siguiente.


End file.
